Hunting Season
by Veroxen
Summary: Xigbar and Xaldin go to strange places and hunt odd types of creatures...


The sun was hanging low in the sky signaling that it was time for the moon to begin to rise from the other side of the earth. The forest was quiet. The only sound was the golden leaves who rustled in the trees or tumbled across the ground; other then that the forest was dead quiet.

Xigbar was looking over across the forest. He raised his gun and looked through the scope and scanned the brown and gold horizon for signs of life. He was dressed in brown leafed camouflage and had the black war paint across his cheeks like a navy seal He was determined to shot anything that came in his view.

A small noise behind him made his head turned and he looked at Xaldin who was wearing a similar outfit as he was but was sharpening a long knife. He looked rather board and pushed a lock of hair from his face and frowned as he blew the dust off the knife. "We have been here all day and found nothing."

"Chill dude there is still another hour left. They all come out at twilight." He turned his attention to his scope and again scanned the ground. "Holy Shit! Hey Xaldin look at that!" He pointed at the large creature that was slowly walking through the forest.

It was almost as big as a horse and blended in almost perfectly with the brown surroundings. Xaldin moved to the edge of the tree stand and looked at the creature with a hunger in his eyes. "Is that really a bear?" Xigbar passed the rifle to Xaldin who looked through the scope and grinned.

"I shot you stab." Xaldin grinned. Xigbar stood up and took aim with his trusty rifle. He clicked the safety off and smiled slyly. The shot echoed through the woods and the bear reared as it was shot in the back. Xaldin hurtled over the edge of the stand and dropped the twenty feet down and charged the beast. Xigbar followed a moment later with the rifle slung over his shoulder. Xaldin meanwhile, jumped on the creature's back and stabbed it through the back of the neck so I became paralyzed. He jumped off and kicked it over with his foot and he and Xigbar started.

"It's a wolf." They looked at each other and then at the creature which was slightly twitching.

"That's a big ass wolf." Xigbar said with a laugh.

"Damn I was so excited! I thought it was a bear. That would have been sick." He looked at Xigbar. "What the hell are we going to do with this? It's not what we are looking for." Xigbar shrugged.

"Take it to ice boy, maybe he could tech it up? Know what I mean?" Xaldin nodded and then frowned .

"It's not a heartless so Vexen won't care." Xigbar shrugged and walked forward putting his foot on the creatures muzzle and taking aim at the head. There were several loud growls in the area and Xigbar looked up to see that there were several more wolves in the area. Shifting his knife into his left hand Xaldin summoned his staff and smiled. He could take out his anger on these beasts. Maybe they could make a few rugs out of them. Xigbar turned and raised his gun and opened fire killing several so that they rolled down the hill lifelessly.

After five minutes the rest of the wolves had either fled or been killed. Xaldin put his foot on the creature's head and pulled the staff out with slight difficulty. Xigbar slung the gun over his shoulder and looked around. "Where the fuck did the one we originally got go?" He asked. Xaldin who was preoccupied by continually stabbing one of the wolves that moved looked up out of distraction and then looked around the small stream area. He lowered his arms and turned around.

"That's a great question." He turned to Xigbar and grinned. "Now this is more interesting. The hunter becomes the hunted."

Xaldin jumped through the trees being as silent as the wind while, Xigbar ran above the tree tops. When Xaldin stopped Xigbar appeared upside down on the branch above him and looked down. Xaldin pointed to a small clearing where a boy was wrestling with the wolf while a girl screamed for it to stop. "That little ass is trying to kill our wolf…He's cramping our style dude."

"Xigbar please shut that girl up she is really annoying." Xaldin said as he stuffed his hands in his ears to shut out the girl's voice.

"God is she," He raised his gun and took aim. He fired hitting her square in the back and knocking her forward.

"Nice shot,"

"Come on dude nice shot?" Xigbar said looking a little irritated. He looked back to see that the wolf had jumped back at the sound. The boy ran over to her and Xaldin smiled.

"Now's our chance." Xaldin looked at Xigbar with the hungry expression and the he took aim at the wolf and shot it again for the second time and this time hit it in the neck causing it to crumple in an angry howl.

"Is that guy sparkling in the sun light?" Xigbar asked looking at the younger male.

"Must be Marly's boyfriend." Xaldin joked. "Flower Power!" He said raising his hand into the air and mimicking Marluxia. "Come on let's just get down there and take that wolf down. Then we can head back and get the others."

"Right." Xaldin jumped down and walked over to the dying beast. Xigbar followed and fixed the rifle on his shoulder. They both turned when they heard a rustle and then turning back to the wolf the boy was in front of them. "What fuck?" Xigbar said looking back at the dead girl and then at the boy. The youth did not look happy at all.

"Why the long face?" Xaldin asked with a grin. Despite the look on the boy's face Xaldin was pretty amused. The kid was at least a foot and a half shorter then he was and at least ten sizes smaller. Even Xigbar who was a size zero was fatter then this kid and still taller.

"You shot Bella." He said angrily.

"No Shit Sherlock." Xaldin said and he tried to push by the kid but he pushed him back. If looks could kill the one that Xaldin was wearing would. You don't push Xaldin, even Xigbar knew that. You push Xaldin when you want every sharp and pointy object within grabbing distance run through you body. That was how he had lost his eye; he thought it would be funny to push Xaldin. The man in question had retaliated quickly and taken out his eye. "Get you sparkling ass out of my god damn way!" He snarled and he grabbed the youth by the neck and hurled him across the clearing. He walked forward and found the youth in front of him. He blinked and Xigbar could see that Xaldin was really pissed off.

Xigbar back off and raised his gun. He knew Xaldin could turn any moment. Saix's hissy fits were nothing compared to how violent Xaldin could be. He didn't hear the insults that were flying but then Xaldin ran the teen through the chest with a lance and walked away. Xigbar gapped as the youth tore the lance out of his chest and tore after Xaldin.

"Xaldin code Alpha!" Xaldin glanced behind him and grabbed the youth's arm and then neck and flipped him over running his body this time through a large perturbing branch. When the kid tried to pull himself out, Xaldin stepped on his arm picked up a sharpened branch and ran it through him again and again. When the youth had burst into flames and turned into a pile of glittering ash Xaldin then continued on to the wolf. Xigbar relaxed and walked forward picking up the lance and returning to Xaldin. In one movement Xaldin ripped the lance from Xigbar's hand and plunged it into the wolf's neck grabbed it by a lag and began to drag it across the clearing.

"Give me a hand." Xigbar nodded and he and Xaldin tied a ripe around the creature's neck and dragged it through the woods. It was now completely dark out and even with all the blood on the air they still couldn't attract a bear.

"I bet you it was that gay sparkling vampire we killed that was killing all our bears." Xigbar said sounding irritated. "Normally this place is full of them."

"Wouldn't doubt it…" He paused. "What the hell kind of Vampire sparkles in the sun light? The damn things are supposed to burst into flames and be sent straight to hell. Not dance around and perform ballet while they sparkle and shine." Xigbar sniggered. "Good thing you collected the ashes though, they sparkle too, that will keep the gay one away from us."

"So true…We should tell Marly to come here. He's get real pissed off if he found out people sparkle in the light. He'd get real jealous an go on a rampage, it would be worth watching."

"I'd suggest taking him on the next trip here but the enjoyment of seeing him go on a murderous rampage isn't worth being stuck with his voice and smell for hours at a time."

"Yeah so true bro."

They returned to the castle to find that the wolf wasn't dead and worst that it was some snot nose human brat. So they gave him to Xemnas as a pet. Unfortunately, Jacob as he WAS called was killed and tossed off the side of the tallest part of the castle. The death came when Saix returned from a mission and found out that he had been replaced by the kid.

It is simple to say that Saix was far from happy and to add to that it was a full moon. As soon as Xemnas had left to go buy a five pound bag of flour, a small container of Swedish fish and a chocolate doughnut Saix moved in for the kill. It was great, not only seen by everyone in the castle, but since the video cameras that were installed to protect them in case Sora invaded the castle for the seventh time (always yelling "SAVE THE KITTENS!!" as he destroyed the cardboard image of Xemnas.), the entire World that Never Was saw the attack.

It went down in history as the best dog fight ever seen and also proved no wolf could match the power of Saix puppy.

* * *

Veroxen: That made me feel better ^. ^ and its true, no shape shifting side character can match the power of Saix on the night of a full moon. Used my two favorite characters, Xigbar and Xaldin

I don't own kingdom hearts really wish i did lol. I would have to kick my own ass if I ever owned the Twilight series . so I pray to god I never drop that low in humanity. If you haven't noticed i am as far from a twilight fan as humanly possible and i am proud of it :)


End file.
